djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquisitorius
The Inquisitorius, also known as the Inquisitorium or Inquisition, was a secret sub-branch of the Galactic Empire's Imperial Intelligence that consisted of Dark side Force sensitive officers, known as Inquisitors, Inquisitioners, and "truth" officers. Many of them were previously Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side. Non-Force sensitive personnel served as agents, Inquisitor Troopers, Inquisitorial Dark Troopers, representatives and support staff. Structure Acolyte Recruits A number of recruits for the Inquisitorius were pulled from the Acolyte Program, and some continued to serve as acolytes for the Inquisitorius. Military-style Ranks Most non-Force sensitive personnel outside of the Inquisitorius's top leadership were outranked by the Force-sensitives. They were expected to provide support for them, and sometimes to behave in a military-like capacity. As such, many non-Force sensitive members of the Inquisitorius who did not serve as agents and operatives maintained ranks such as captain while commanding Inquisitorius-based Imperial formations. Military Authority Inquisitors had the power to commandeer any required Imperial Military forces, and all officers were to obey their orders. Any officer who came into contact with Force-sensitive beings was to immediately contact an Inquisitor to investigate the situation. High ranking members of the Inquisitorius could also commission expensive and powerful kinds of armour and weapons for use in service to the Inquisitorius. Head Inquisitor The Head Inquisitors were training instructors situated in various Inquisitorius strongholds, primarily those on Coruscant. Training often involved sending trainees out to commit assassinations. Following General Rom Mohc's death, the Inquisitorius commissioned a series of Phase III Dark Trooper suits to be utilised by stormtrooper enforcers and bodyguards in the service of the Inquisition. They served a role similar to the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's blazetroopers who fought during the Clone Wars, but unlike flamethrowers or the four dual blaster cannons and six PLEX rocket tubes -the first for blazetroopers and the alter for Phase III Dark Troopers-, the Inquisitorial variation wielded large and extremely deadly blaster rifles. Inquisitorial Naval Support High ranking personnel in the Galactic Empire discovered a rift had occurred between the Inquisitorius and the Imperial Navy at some point in time. To mend the rift, they ensured the creation of a new branch of the Imperial Navy: Inquisitorial Naval Support. This branch was designed to provide space-based support for members of the Inquisition. Most of the INS personnel served regular naval duties until called by the Inquisitorius, but the others were held in reserve solely to act for the Inquisition. Contingency The Inquisitorius was one of the few parts of the Imperial structure that was designed to remain stable in the case of Emperor Sheev Palpatine's death. When the Galactic Empire began to fracture following the Battle of Endor and the destruction of the Second Death Star, the Inquisitorius was surprisingly stable. Unit Variations Elite Stormtrooper A variant of elite stormtrooper that served the Inquisition had red and black armour with angular helmets and eye slits that glowed green. They were equipped with shoudler guards shaped like fierce feline animals and an Imperial symbol was emblazoned on the chest of each suit of armour. They were also equipped with heavy blaster rifles and two-handed great-vibroswords sheathed on their backs. Captain Dayvidd Druffies encountered these when he arrived on Coruscant. History The Inquisitorius's Force-sensitive membership initially numbered only twelve individuals during the rise of the Emprie and the first years of the Great Jedi Purge, but their numbers steadily increased, especially in conjunction with the Acolyte Program. Humaneocentrism Unlike most of the Empire's government, military and intelligence outlets and agencies, the Inquisitorius was inclusive. Many non-humans served as operatives, more-so when they were Force-sensitive. Many human members still carried humaneocentric view however, such as Captain Lyra Darsten's views toward her Wookiee bodyguard Geyychitchiir. Decline in Numbers By the time of Alderaan's destruction, a great many Force-sensitive members of the Inquisitorius had perished. A few were slain by Jedi and other rogue Force-sensitives, but a great many had been employed to wipe out rebel dissenters and had been expended on various battlefields. Several of them slew each other in attempts to gain power, or were assassinated by other high ranking Imperials. Despite this decline in numbers, a few Force-sensitive Inquisitors remained. These were dispatched on missions so secretive that few Imperial officers were aware that the Inquisitorius still contained Force-sensitives. Ordinary human and humanoid operatives and support personnel continued performing their duties until the Battle of Endor and the fragmentation of the Galactic Empire. Then, the Inquisition remained largely stable, but small groups of operatives broke off to serve their perspective Imperial warlords. Prisoner Incident One member of the Inquisitorius was captured by the Alliance. He demanded an audience with Luke Skywalker, and killed the guard captain upon being refused. While in captivity, he locked himself down in a trance-like state and two of his interrogators suffered heavy anxiety attacks before he was transferred elsewhere. Roster Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso Hydra Malorum Hydra Laddinare Torbin Head Inquisitor High Inquisitor Adalric Cessius Brandl High Inquisitor Halmere High Inquisitor Jerec High Inquisitor Mox Slosin High Inquisitor Antinnis Tremayne High Inquisitor Volytar Chief Inquisitor Loam Redge Inquisitor Wrenu Tipolan Lady Nightshade Sandri Marza Nocta Korj Vidhorek Rahmus Toro Esh Kowl Inkyo Kha'ell Ryko Visari Jas Arkh Jechart Tragru Gwellib Ap-Llewff Yral Chael Ameesa Darys Ferus Olin Valin Draco Drayneen Fa'Zoll Jorad Bintaff Xarot Korlin Kuthara Nolor Olof Lanu Pasiq Sancor Shynne Mas Sirrah Probus Tesla Vrke Aruk Nox Apprentice Inquisitor Brakiss Jaalib Brandl Vialco Enforcer Starkiller Deceased Agent "Atonement" Military Personnel Captain Lyra Darsten Captain Dayvidd Druffies Naval Support Geyychitchiir 'Chi' Bodyguard Ranks Potential Pledge Initiate Agent Acolyte Adept Assassin Enforcer Apprentice Inquisitor Senior Inquisitor The Ten Siblings Chief Inquisitor High Inquisitor Hydra Lord Inquisitor Vice Inquisitor Grand Inquisitor Inquisitorial Executor Inquisitorial Sovereign Category:Galactic Empire Category:Inquisitorius Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Acolyte Program